callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MTAR
The MTAR is a bullpup Assault Rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Ghosts. Campaign The MTAR is used by David Mason and the ISI in "Fallen Angel" with a MMS. DeFalco uses one in "Karma" if you catch up to him, trying to rescue Chloe Lynch. Multiplayer The MTAR is the first assault rifle to be unlocked at level 4. It features moderate damage per shot, taking at least three shots to kill up close even if all three are headshots. It can take up to five shots at longer ranges, although this is reduced to four shots if one is a headshot. It has moderate recoil and reasonably clear iron sights, which makes the MTAR a highly versatile weapon that lacks a need for any attachment. It is noteworthy that the MTAR boasts the second fastest time to kill of all fully automatic assault rifles after the AN-94 when counting the first two rounds. As such, the MTAR is a good close to medium range weapon for players who wish to retain adequate performance at greater distances. Either the Fast Mag or Extended Clip attachments are both solid choices due to the MTAR's suitability to aggressive play and somewhat lengthy reload. Attaching the Laser Sight will grant superior hipfire performance in close-quarter combat, while the Quickdraw Handle will allows the user to quickly aim down the sights. As of January 26th's patch, the MTAR's three-hit-kill range has been increased to 16.5 meters. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Zombies It can be acquired from the Mystery Box for 950 points. It starts with a 30-round magazine with 240 rounds reserved and has good damage, retaining high headshot damage late into the rounds. Recoil is minimal, but the bullets spread even while in ADS, making it difficult to use past close range. Once Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Malevolent Taxonomic Anodized Redeemer and will have a Reflex Sight, increased damage and reduced spread while in ADS, making it more useful at longer ranges. Like many other weapons, it can be Pack-A-Punched multiple times for 2000 points. Doing so multiple times cycles different attachments, but in return, removes the previous attachment. Various attachments include the MMS, Target Finder, EOTech sight and the Grenade Launcher. Gallery MTAR BOII.png MTAR iron sights BOII.png|Iron sights MTAR Reloading BOII.png|Reloading Call of Duty: Ghosts The MTAR was briefly seen in the Behind the Scenes trailer. MTAR Render CoD Ghosts.png|The MTAR with a foregrip. X95.PNG|Another image of the MTAR. Videos MTAR Attachments Demonstration Trivia *In Zombies, Marlton refers to the MTAR as the "X95L", and identifies that it is chambered for 5.56mm ammunition and has a 380mm barrel. *The MTAR has an unusable flashlight attached to the right side of the barrel and a sling wrapped around it, a feature it shares with several other weapons in the game. *DeFalco uses this weapon, if the player catches up to him in "Karma". *It reuses the TAR-21 reload animation albeit the player character taps the magazine into place. pl:MTAR ru:MTAR Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Assault Rifles